fnafuafandomcom_uk-20200213-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 4
|-|Про гру= Five Nights at Freddy's 4 '' (укр. П'ять Ночей у Фредді 4) '' - інді-хоррор гра в жанрі "Point and click "від розробника Скотта Коутона, яка вийшла 24 липня 2015 року в http://store.steampowered.com/Steam. Гра є приквелом до другої частини гри. Опис гри У четвертому розділі Five Nights At Freddy's ми знову повинні захищатися від Фредді Фазбера, Чіки, Бонні, Фоксі і [ Fredbear | Фредбера] та інших жахливих істот, які ховаються в темряві. Геймплей Ми граємо за дитину. Весь час гри ми проводимо в дитячій кімнаті, яка тепер є аналогом офісу. Все, що у нас є для захисту - двері і ліхтарик. Всього присутній чотири можливих місця появи кошмарних аніматроніків. # Двоє дверей, розташовані з боків кімнати. Там з'являються Жахлива Чика, Кошмарний Бонні, Кошмарний Фредбер і Кошмар (На Гелловіну версію замість Жахливої Чікі, кошмарні Бонні і кошмару - Джек-О-Чика, Джек-О-Бонні і Кошмаріонетка відповідно. # Шафа, що розташовується по центру. Там з'являється Кошмарний Фоксі, після того як забіжить туди. # Ліжко, розташована позаду ігрока.Там з'являється Кошмарний Фредді після того як зберуться всі три міні-Фредді. Гравець може підбігати до дверей і до шафи, світити в холи і всередину шафи, також є можливість обернутися і посвітити ліхтариком на ліжко - це необхідно, головним чином, для того, щоб проганяти кошмарний міні-Фредді. Тут головне - звуки і "моргання", так як гравцеві доведеться прислухатися, щоб обчислити знаходиться за дверима антагоніста, і якщо через 3 секунди після того, як Ви підійшли до дверей, почулося дихання аніматроніка - потрібно закрити двері і чекати, поки дихання не повториться або будуть чутні кроки. Якщо в цей момент Ви посвітити ліхтариком в коридор - вас уб'є аніматроніку. При моргання можна розуміти, пішов аніматронік чи ні, дитина моргає коли позаду нього з'являються три маленьких кошмарних Фредді. Після проходження кожної ночі у гравця є можливість зіграти в міні-гру "Fun with Plushtrap", де Ви повинні за допомогою ліхтарика зробити так, щоб в момент підсвічування плюшева версія [| Спрінгтрапа ] - Плюштрап - встав на хрестик, намічений на підлозі. Якщо Вам вдасться це зробити - наступна ніч почнеться відразу з двох годин, в разі програшу у Вас знову буде 12 години ночі. Історія Дії гри відбуваються під час Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, де були Фредбер, СпрінгБонні. Після виходу гри Five Nights At Freddy's 3 на сайті Скотта з'явилося зображення капелюхи Фредді, що лежить на підлозі. Багато фанатів намагалися висвітлити картинку, проте результатів це не дало. Незабаром з'явилося інше зображення, на якому капелюх просто зникла. Освітлення також не дало результатів. 27 квітня 2015 року на сайті з'явився новий тизер, на якому зображений Кошмарний Фредді, що тримає цю (або іншу) капелюх. З його грудей також стирчать маленькі копії Фредді. Сам тизер був переважно в червоних тонах. На тізері є напис " '' 'THE' '' '' 'FINAL' '' '' 'CHAPTER' " '' (рос. '' '' '' 'Фінальна глава' '') '' і дата 31.10 .15. (31 жовтня 2015 року). При освітленні з'являється напис '' 'Nightmare' '' '' (рос. '' '' '' 'Кошмар' ''). '' Увечері 7 травня 2015 року на сайті Скотта з'явився новий тизер, на якому зображений Кошмарний Бонні. На цей раз тизер був синього кольору. На ньому є напис '' ' "Was it me?"' '' '' (Рос. '' 'Це був я?' '') ''. У правому нижньому кутку знову була дата 31.10.15, а при освітленні знову з'являється напис Nightmare. Увечері 16 травня 2015 года Скотт на своєму сайті показав новий тизер. На цей раз на тізері зображена Жахлива Чика, а на її правому плечі знаходиться її Кошмарний Кекс. Тизер був жовтого кольору. Під Чикой знову був напис '' ' "Was it me?"' '' '' (Рос. '' 'Це була я?' '') '' І дата 31.10.15. Знову при освітленні можна побачити напис Nightmare. Увечері 29 травня 2015 года Скотт на своєму сайті показав новий тизер. На сайті з'явився Кошмарний Фоксі, що задає питання '' ' "Or me?"' '' '' (Рос. '' 'Або я?' '') ''. Внизу все так же зображена дата 31.10.15. Тизер зроблений переважно в криваво-червоних тонах, але при освітленні він місцями стає рожевим. При освітленні в роті Фоксі можна розібрати напис '' ' "Out of Order"' '' '' (рос. '' 'Вийшов з Будуючи' '') ''. Така ж напис є на табличці в піратської бухті з першої частини гри. Ще при освітленні знову можна побачити напис Nightmare на зубах. Якщо придивитися на ліве око, можна побачити число 87 ( '' швидше за все, це відсилання до Укусу 87) ''. Вранці 12 червня Скотт зробив новий тизер. На сайті з'явилася фіолетова капелюх і фіолетовий бант, при освітленні написано " '' '''Property Of Fr' '' Пропуск '' er , це можлива відсилання до Fredbear's Family Diner - найпершого ресторану в історії Five Nights at Freddy's. Вночі 26 червня Скотт випустив на своєму сайті новий тизер з Fredbear'ом сірого кольору, на якому присутній фіолетовий бант з минулого тізера. При освітленні тізера можна побачити напис '' ' "Or"' '' '' (рос ''. '' '' 'Або' '') '' зліва. Також нижче є напис '' ' "Was"' '' '' (рос. '' 'Був' ''), '' і напис '' '"It's me"' '' '' (укр. 'Це я ). Також можна було помітити напис " '''Pro' ' '' пропуск '' 'me " на рівні другого живота між нижніми зубами. Можливо це напис "Or probably it was me" (рус. Або можливо це був я). Вночі 9 липня на сайті Скотта вийшов новий тизер з плюшевою іграшкою Спрінгтрапа під ім'ям '' 'Plushtrap' '' '' (рос. '' 'Плюшева пастка' ) '' на стільці і написом '' ' "Terrible things come in small packages"' '' '' (рос. '' 'Жахливі речі приходять в невеликих розмірах' ''). '' Вночі 14 липня вийшов довгоочікуваний трейлер гри на YouTube аккаунт Скотта. У ньому видно, що події гри відбуваються в дитячій кімнаті. Вранці 21 липня гра вийшла в Steam, але для покупки вона буде доступна тільки 8 серпня. Вранці 22 липня Скотт сказав, що він відправив на ютуб Dawko і Razzbowski демо-версію гри. Вони в своїх відео розповіли про геймплеї, але саму гру вони не зняли так як Скотт Він наказав їм суворо її знімати. 23 липня, зарубіжні відеоблогер Dawko і Razzbowski все-таки виклали ігрову механіку демо-версії FNaF 4. Вранці 24 липня гра вийшла в Steam. 25 липня гра вийшла на Android. Вранці 27 липня на сайті Скотта з'явилися два написи в зонах загального користування: "The End" і "Thanks for playing!" (Рус. Кінець. Дякую що грали!). Якщо освітити даний тизер, можна помітити маленький знак питання. Увечері 27 липня все код сайту Скотта був видалений. Вночі 3 серпня на сайті з'явився новий тизер. На ньому зображені майже всі аніматроніка серії Five Nights at Freddy's (Бракує тільки фантомів). Зверху є напис '''Thank you!' ( '' укр. Спасибі! ). Освітлення не дало результатів. Тільки ззаду Спрінгтрапа виднілися тіні, але швидше за все це була помилка в програмі, через яку Скотт робив це зображення. Скотт заявив що буде оновлення, і воно додасть випробування. В цей же день гра вийшла на платформі iOS. Факти * Якщо освітити тизер з Кошмарним Фредді, то можна побачити напис ' "NIGHTMARE"' '' (укр. " 'Кошмар'" або " 'Нічний Кошмар''' ") . Те ж саме і на інших тізера, на тізері з Кошмарним Фоксі (якщо освітлити, то з'явиться напис '' ' "OUT OF ORDER"' '' '' (рос. '' 'Вийшов з ладу' '') '' і вище на зубах '''Nightmare' '' (укр. " Нічний кошмар", " кошмар") . * Всі тизери з кошмарними аніматроніками називаються '' ' "4"' ''. Швидше за все, це відноситься до порядковому номеру гри. * Після виходу тізера з Кошмарним Фредді сайт Скотта відбивався у вкладці як '' '' '"Sc8ot7t 8G8a78m8778es"' . Можливо це відсилання на укус 87. Незабаром назва змінилася на '' '''Sco7tt Ga8mes' ''. Однак зараз сайт відображається по-старому - '' '' "Scottgames.com"' '''. * Якщо ввести в Google Maps '' '8788788778 8788788778' '' '' (цифри з адреси сайту) '' то отримаєте ось // www .google.com / maps / @ 38.412444, -77.411943,3a, 75y, 130.59h, 90t / data =! 3m4! 1e1! 3m2! 1sWGQIrh7IGffwJL0rENZcpg! 2e0 це. Потім Скотт писав, що це всього лише збіг. * На тізері з капелюхом і метеликом є напис '' ' "Property of Fr' '' Пропуск '' '' 'er"' '' . Швидше за все, це ставитися до першої піцерії "Fredbear's Family Diner", тобто виходить "Власність Fredbear`s Family Diner" (Власність Сімейної забігайлівки Фредбера) і як ми знаємо в 4 частини гри у Фредбера фіолетова метелик і фіолетова капелюх. * Так само на цьому тізері в відображенні на підлозі, видно чиясь щелепа. Ця щелепу належить Фредберу, так як напис " '' '''Scott Games' " і капелюх з метеликом фіолетові. Хоча, можливо, що щелепа належить животу Фредбера, так як виявилося, що капелюх з метеликом належать йому. * Фанати знаходять схожість між популярними персонажами фільмів і жахливими аніматроніками, тобто: Кошмарний Фредді - Фредді Крюгер, Кошмарний Бонні - Хижак, Кошмарна Чіка - Термінатор і Зубастик, Фоксі - Ксеноморф, Чужий і Веном, Кошмарний Фредбер - Щось, Плюштрап - Ляльку Роберт. * Якщо скласти написи у Фредбера разом, то вийде пропозицію " '''Or it was probably me'" '' (укр. " Або можливо це був я") ''. * Головне меню сильно змінилося. Там три кошмарних аніматроніка (а саме: Кошмарний Бонні, Кошмарний Фредді і Кошмарний Фоксі) в кущах поблизу біля будинку. Цікаво, що у Фоксі видно мову, а в грі його немає. Також, деякі плутають аніматроніку з ялинками або кущами. * Скотт відправив багатьом зарубіжним ютуберам повідомлення, що 4-а частина вийде 8 серпня. Також, якщо зайти на офіційну сторінку FNaF 4 на IndleDB, можна побачити, що заголовок скриншота називається "8815" (08.08.15) - дата виходу гри. * Можливо, Скотт і раніше натякав на дату виходу четвертої частини. Згадайте першоквітневий тизер, на ньому було число 2015 року, сума цифр якого дорівнює восьми, а серпень-восьмий місяць і число виходу на восьму. Хоча можливо, Скотт натякав нам що продовження вийде в 2015 році, а дату виходу, а у разі розробки підстроїв під "цю справу". Але є теорії, що першоквітневих тизером Скотт просто хотів пожартувати над нами, а потім всерйоз задумався про продовження гри. * Звук Скрімер в трейлері схожий на злиття Скрімер з першої і третьої частин FNaF. * Дата на тізера (31 жовтня) за словами Скотта - це дата поновлення гри. І він не збрехав. * Як ми можемо побачити в трейлері, у нас немає камер. Це перша версія, де камери відсутні повністю (друга FNaF World). А ще це підтверджується тим, що в будинку, та ще й в дитячій кімнаті просто не може бути камер. ** Виявляється, Фредбер перед сірим, а золотий. Це доводять міні-ігри в четвертій частині і Фредбер в самій грі. * Якщо освітити тизер "The end. Thanks for playing!" то можна помітити маленький знак питання після напису "The end". Значить, п'ята частина можливо буде. Але це тільки теорія. Це може бути відсиланням до слів Скотта, про те, що він сам не знає, кінець це чи ні. * Кошмарний Фредбер і Фредді абсолютно різні, Фредбер золотий а Фредді немає, Фредбер товщі кошмарний Фредді, а також у нього є 3 маленьких Фредді. * На сьому ніч ( '' яку можна включити в меню "Extra" '') з'являється зовсім новий аніматроніку, з назвою '' 'Nightmare' '' (рос. '' Кошмар, кошмарний , нічний кошмар '') Це напівпрозорий Фредбер чорного кольору з жовто золотим бантиком і жовто-золотий капелюхом і ґудзиком на животі. У нього тонкі ноги і червоні кігті, можливо закривавлені. * Також є восьма ніч: режим 20/20/20/20. * Ще залишилася забавна пасхалка, яка була присутня у всіх інших іграх Five Nights at Freddy's: якщо натиснути на ніс Фредді (в даному випадку - плюшевої іграшки), то відтворить смішний звук. * Після проходження 7 ночі показується скриню і напис "Можливо, деякі речі краще не чіпати зараз". * У плюшевого Фоксі в міні-іграх відсутня голова. Швидше за все, її відірвав старший брат протагоніста, щоб з її допомогою лякати малюка. ** Також, в передостанній міні-грі старший брат головного героя носить маску Фоксі, що може натякати на те, що він є Телефонним Дівчиною ( '' мається на увазі що Телефонному хлопцеві подобався Фоксі, швидше за все так само як і старшому братові протагоніста ''). * На фотографіях в будинку зображений сам Скотт зі своєю сім'єю. * У міні-іграх Плюштрап дуже схожий на Іграшкового Бонні своєю головою. * На фінальному тізері у Золотого Фредді є очі (один червоний, а другий білий). * На сторінці гри в Steam Скотт підтвердив, що зробить два поновлення: одне є оновленням гри до версії 1.1, а друге буде не канонічним оновленням, яке буде коштувати безкоштовно (це означає, що поява того чи іншого кошмарного аніматроніка в грі ніяк не відноситься до її історії). * Всі аніматроніка, які ввижаються уві сні дитині, не мають ніяких (виняток Фредбер і Кошмар) здібностей. Вони просто ходять по поверху. * Четверта частина в деяких місцях повторює першу: кухня, яку можна побачити тільки з радаром. Вид кошмарних схожий на звичайних, особливо Фредді, шафа схожий на піратську бухту, Двері з ліхтариком, Скрімер [| Кошмара ] і т.д. . * Іноді зліва від ліжка можна побачити квіти, крапельницю і банку з таблетками. * Якщо прискорити Сміх Фредбера, то вийде сміх мальчіка.Тоже саме буде якщо прискорити сміх Фредді, після якого вийде сміх дівчинки. * Ніч іноді може скінчиться під час Скрімеру. Припущення * Своїми тизерами Скотт нас плутав: хто ж скоїв Укус "87". * Було припущення, що на тізері з Сірим аніматроніку - Фіолетовий Фредді, але це спростували тим, що у аніматроніка зовсім інша форма нижньої щелепи і інший колір тіла . Більш того, вже давно відомо, що це Фредбер. * На сайті Indie DB на сторінку Five Nights at Freddy's 4 був викладений тизер з Сірим аніматроніку, зображення називається "NFB" це розшифровується як: "Nightmare Fredbear". * Можливо, ми граємо уві сні головного героя. * Є теорія, що головний герой перебуває в комі. Це підтверджується тим, що іноді біля ліжка можуть з'явитися і зникнути пігулки, квіти і крапельниця, а також тим, що в міні-грі після 6 ночі в кінці буде йти довгий писк кардіограми, що означає зупинку серця. * Якщо придивитися то можна побачити, що тіні кошмарний Бонні і Жахливої Чікі не рухаються. * Існує припущення, що Кошмарні Фредді, Бонні, Чіка і Фоксі - ті самі аніматроніка з Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Це можна помітити по дуже простих речей: ** Форма голови у кошмарний Фредді дуже схожа на форму голови у старого Фредді з 2 другій частині гри. ** У кошмарної Чіки дуже великий рот, такий же, як у старої Чікі з 2-ий гри, але відрізняється він тим, що у кошмарної Чікі зубів три ряди, і вони далеко не такі тупі, як зуби оригінальної Чікі. ** Кошмарний Бонні схожий на себе під другій частині гри, за винятком лиця, яка в Five Nights at Freddy's 2 просто відсутня. * Можна припустити, що все Кошмарні аніматроніка, за винятком Фредбера, Жаху і Плюштрапа (хоча, останній зовсім не кошмарний) - це уособлення старшого брата, головного героя і трьох його друзів, які хочуть його замучити. Це зрозуміло, тому що в фінальної міні -Ігри, де були зображені четверо підлітків (один з них - той самий брат головного героя), які знущалися над хлопчиком, ходять в масках чотирьох аніматроніку. ** Найімовірніше, ці самі підлітки і є жертвами інциденту зі зниклими дітьми. * Існує теорія про те, що у всій історії FNAF реальні тільки міні-ігри з четвертої частини. Це, знову ж таки, спірно. * У четвертій частині присутній кухня. Однак, гравці її не бачать, тому що головний герой не має доступу до неї. Швидше за все, це відсилання до кухні з першої частини, адже грають також не могли її бачити і чули звідти тільки звуки. Аніматроніки * Кошмарний Фредді * Кошмарний Бонні * Жахлива Чика * Кошмарний Фоксі * Кошмарний Фредбер * Плюштрап * Кошмар * Джек-О-Бонні * Джек-О-Чіка * Кошмаріонетка * Кошмарний Хлопчик з кульками * Жахлива Мангл |-|Галерея, файли та тизери= Файли гри Зображення: http://u.rtag.me/p/textures4.zip. Звукові файли: http://u.rtag.me/p/audio4.zip. Трейлер thumb|center|300px Галерея Офіційна гра Five-nights-at-freddys-3-tophat-teaser.jpg | Тизер з капелюхом Five-nights-at-freddys-no-hat-teaser.jpg | Тизер без капелюха Five nights at freddy s 4 by danvsfan-d8ra1vr.jpg | Тизер з Кошмарним Фредді Five nights at freddy s 4 image by torirox123-d8rajrb.png | Тизер з Кошмарним Фредді (Прояснений) Ni4ocy_NIGHTMARE.jpg | Тизер з Кошмарним Бонні 4 2 brightened.png | Тизер з Кошмарним Бонні (Прояснений) bonnie_nightmare_by_admiralpieet-d8sig27.jpg | обведений літери на тізері з Кошмарним Бонні 534.jpg | Тизер з Жахливої Чикой 5348.jpg | Прояснений тизер з Жахливої Чикой nightmare_chica_by_admiralpieet-d8tlzps.jpg | обведений літери на тізері з Жахливої Чикой 84.jpg | Тизер з Кошмарним Фоксі orklKQ2DObY.jpg | Прояснений тизер o0G2V4gu3Io.jpg | Виділена напис "Out of Order" фацс.png | Виділена напис "Nightmare" NightmareFoxy87.PNG | Виділене число "87" в оці кошмарний Фоксі 967.jpg | Тизер з капелюхом і метеликом , Шляпа2.png | освітлений тизер з капелюхом і метеликом 4 .... jpg | Тизер з Кошмарним Фредбером 4-bright.png | освітлений тизер 4_ (3) .jpg | Тизер з Плюштрапом 4_ (3) _edited.jpg | освітлений тизер "Жахливі речі приходять в невеликих упаковках" 54.jpg | Кінець VyMRvh1zcus.jpg | освітлений тизер "Кінець" Thankyou! .jpg | Спасибі! Thankyou11112.jpg | освітлений тизер "Спасибі!" Тизери Гелловіну поновлення Inthedark.jpeg | Перший порожній тизер з назвою "inthedark" ( "у темряві") Inthedark.jpg | Другий тизер з Jack-O-Bonnie, який також називається "inthedark" Inthedark_lighted.jpg | Теж, але освітлений Inthedarkbb.jpg | Тизер з Кошмарним Хлопчиком з Кулями Inthedarkbbnightmare.jpg | Теж, але освітлити. Видно напис "Hello?" (Здрастуй?) Dontwakethebaby.jpg | Тизер з Nightmarionne під назвою "dontwakethebaby" Dontwakethebaby_lighted.jpg | Теж, але освітлений. При освітленні можна побачити Кошмаріонетку Gotopieces.jpg | Тизер c написом "Come hang out", що означає "приходь повеселимося". 963.jpg | Теж, але освітлений. Видно висить на стелі Жахлива Mangle. BOO.jpg | Тизер зі Скрімером Jack-O-Chica під назвою "BOO" і напис See you soon (скоро побачимося). Категорія: Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категорія: Ігри Категорія: Історія Категорія: Scott Cawthon Категорія: Сюжет Категорія: аніматроніку